Sweet Sweet revenge!
by Vertero
Summary: He took everything from me. My role, my house, even my fans! But no more! It's time for us all to teach him a lesson! It's time for me to take back my spot light. Really Meta, dark humour. 4th wall breaks. And Sadism.


_How did I get here. I was at the top, it all looked like smooth sailing for the rest of my days. But in hindsight such thinking was foolish. In this market nothing lasts forever. And fans are only loyal to those who adapt to changing times, perhaps that was my downfall. Well either way my time on the big screen is over along with the rest of my career. All I have left is you, my faithful readers who would never turn your back on me, right? You guys will always be here to listen to my problems right... I'll take that as a yes. Now then, you must all be wondering what happened to make me all sad and teary. Well I'll tell you my story, who knows, maybe it'll make a good life lesson._

 _Pain, so so much pain. Why me? Everything was going just fine. I got phone call from my some guy at Namco Bandai office last year asking me to come over for casting. Why did I sign up for this? Because I find it quite enjoyable to try out different things, it makes me feel... learned. After all it takes a very special person to gather their courage and set out on life long quest to experience every pleasure this world has to offer. Of course, this is not limited the simple human needs and wants like sex, money and power, nope, I wanted to experience Everything. The joy of triumph after besting a difficult task, the joy of mother after successful giving birth to a healthy infant and of course who could forget the joy surviving a near death experience._

 _To recognise the possibility that death could claim your soul any second is surely a cause for fear and despair. And to realise that you've escaped its cold embrace is surely a cause for celebration...I suppose I'm babbling now. Talking about pleasure and death as though they have anything to the with the plot of this story. I'm sorry reader I just want you guys to get a good feel of what sort person I am. Being adventurous allows one to feel different kinds of joy, that how to live a full life..._

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"God damn it" I cursed under my breath as I closed my journal. What sort of fool would be banging on my door ? Its not like I even get visitors that often, aside from homeless people (No I don't live in a Ghetto, I'm not that low). Piece of advice reader, its never a good thing when every random Joe within two blocks knows where you live, seriously you're just begging for trouble. Fortunately the relative poverty that has consumed my life lately has made my home unappealing enough that most thugs would look the other way.

Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, I was answering the door. Removing the double lock on my door I opened the door knob just enough to get a good view of who was knocking. It was a young male dressed in a blue T-shirt and jeans, he was tall and had short dark hair and tanned skin, an all too familiar face. Ryo Kagami, my predecessor or my first character model if you'd like to call him that. And by calling him my first character model i'm more than just implying that he's a different version of me, he and I are almost one and the same, he's just a much less handsome but more muscular version of me, oh and did I mention less popular... I suppose I should stop monologuing and speak to him

"What do you want Ryo?" I asked in the nicest tone I could muster. What? He just interrupted an epic story about my rise to greatness. Smiling sheepishly at me the tanned make spoke

"Hey Yuu, did I disturb you?" No Ryo, you didn't disturb me. I enjoy being interrupted. In fact its how I get my chuckles. But as much I want tell you that I wont. I value honesty a lot more.

"Yes, yes you did. How do you intend to recompense me for the rudeness of disrupting my activities?".

"Um... Apologise?" he asked.

"No".

"... I buy you Lunch?"

"...Fine". Bastard, he knows I'm having money problems. After a moment of awkward silence he spoke.

" Can I come in?" After a moment the deliberating I decided to oblige and opened the door wide for him to enter. Stepping into my small one room apartment he took a seat on my bed. "So how are you readjusting?" he asked.

"Not too well. Ever since Namco said that they were holding auditions for a knew protagonist and basically told me to screw off things haven't been quite as easy"

"Wow, it must be hard being replaced. Wish I knew how that feels?" he said with sarcasm practically dripping of each word.

"I wish you did" I said with a level of sincerity I don't normally express.

"Hey! in case you've forgotten I already have" Ryo said with an un-amused. Why do people always get so mad when I'm honest with them?

"Yeah, but the difference is that I actually became a character that lives beyond the pages of some poorly drawn Japanese comic book. And unlike you I'm canonically considered the main character, heck he's even based of my character design... So, in your face" I said with a mocking smirk. Ah, I shall never grow weary of poking fun at Kagami's expense.

"Actually you're the one who's character design was based of the protagonist" Ryo said with an amused laugh. "Speaking of which, why are you still dressed in that blue jacket?" he asked. Ah Ryo, you poor naïve boy.

"Isn't it obvious, the default protagonist walking across an Otaku filled neighbourhood is bound to draw attention.

"You're so full of yourself?".

"Huh? How so?"

"I think experience is the best teacher for you" Ryo said as he stood up and looked around my apartment.

"Whatever" I said as I folded my arms and glanced out the window. Why can't everyone be as understanding as you, readers? Its as though this entire world is filled to the brim with hypocritical fools.

"When was the last time you stepped out of here?" Ryo asked.

"Two days ago" I answered dryly. Rubbing his temples with an exasperated look he looked at me and spoke.

"Come on, lets go to pizza hut" he said as he walked over to the door and motioned for me to follow. If circumstances where different I would never have accepted his help but I suppose I don't really have a choice (Uh... Did I really say that?). Well anyway come along readers, its time for me to introduce you all to my third and final persona, though I suspect some of you already have an idea of who that could be.

 **I know what some of you must be thinking. I've barely updated my on-going stories and after barely two chapters I insert a knew one. Don't worry, I have no intention of abandoning it. I just felt like trying my hand on some dark comedy.**

 **I'll to upload the next chapter for both of my Gods Eater stories as soon as humanly possible. Until then please leave a review, it gives me the inspiration to continue writing.**

 **Oh Yeah, I'll give an imaginary cookie to whoever can predict who the final persona is.**


End file.
